


In Which Fluffy Hair Becomes a Habit

by BlueRse



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Bed head, Fluff, Headcanon, Ineffable Idiots, Love, M/M, Other, bookverse, ineffable husbands, messy hair, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRse/pseuds/BlueRse
Summary: How does one get Crowley to “relax”?  Get Aziraphale to do it.  Those dimples, that sweetness, that look... a dash of bastard to make it all work.Aziraphale “weaponizes” his dimples to get Crowley to stop slicking back his hair all the time.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	In Which Fluffy Hair Becomes a Habit

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a sketch from 10yrsyart on Tumblr/D.A. (I didn’t find them on here or else I would link) as someone asked what Book! Crowley looked like without his hair slicked back. Someone suggested pouring water on Crowley’s head to get fluffy hair more often. My thought was Crowley would do it if Aziraphale complimented it. Thus this story.
> 
> Doodle by 10yrsyart Here!: [Bed Time Cuddles ](https://10yrsyart.tumblr.com/post/189209182702/what-would-what-would-crow-look-like-without)

Sleep, strictly speaking, is not necessary for Angels or Demons. They can spend their whole existence without even a short siesta. Crowley does not need to sleep for his survival like humans but he does need sleep, as it helps his mental state. Crowley just simply likes sleep, if his century-long “nap” was any evidence of this. Also, it's just nice to shut out the world for a while and to shut out his own thoughts. To have a break from the racing worries and stressful reminders of things. Bonus, it is an excuse to cuddle with his Angel. He avoids outwardly admitting it, but he does love to be close to Aziraphale. 

The only thing with sleeping though was that one must (usually) wake up eventually, the problem is not so much as having to wake-up Crowley (although plenty of humans do not like waking up either), because he most certainly is not a morning person, but that he was not the most attentive or aware when waking up. Whether “morning” actually happens before twelve p.m. or does not happen until late into the afternoon, Crowley does not wake up bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. He wakes up with barely opened eyes and a bushy-head of hair. This meant a zombie-like snake Demon would wander about in his black shorts and a loose black t-shirt with his golden eyes barely open, if opened at all. Most of the time Crowley mumbled under his breath as he shuffled about their cabin, working towards waking up enough to get properly in the shower. There had been times he got in clothed due to his sleepiness. During this half-awake state he sometimes would walk into things or trip over furniture, swore and blessed at the offending item, before turning red and shuffling faster towards his destination, a little more alert than he was before. With his mind working better he is also able to better panic about the fact that his Angel might have seen his clumsiness and that was not a good look.

Which, of course, Aziraphale has seen most of these bumbling about since they moved in together. It was Aziraphale’s favorite part of the morning routine. While Crowley thrived on sleeping, Aziraphale did not bother (it wasted precious book-reading time). Since the Angel did not sleep, he was able to enjoy the adorable display almost every morning. It was part of his own routine to stay in his blue flannel pajamas reading quietly and sipping a cuppa while he waited for Crowley to wake. He then would stay in bed while Crowley failed at functioning. For Aziraphale, these tender morning moments were a precious bonus for the six thousand years of waiting for their time together. It was especially a treasure because Crowley was unkempt and relaxed, a drastic difference from the attempt at being suave and cool the alert and on guard Crowley is.

This morning Crowley was muttering something about socks, accentuating the “Ss” to the point he might as well have been hissing at the beginning and end of the word. The Angel smiled as he watched the shuffling continue towards the bathroom. Crowley did not wear socks, so why he was worried about them was an intriguing puzzle to the Angel. He watched as Crowley walked into the bathroom door, stumbled back and rubbed his face. His eyes must have been closed for him to have missed a whole bright white door right in front of him. Ah, Crowley’s brain was beginning to function because he went rigid mid-rant at the door. He slowly began to look over his shoulder towards his Angel.

Aziraphale knew the cues and when to look back at his book, innocently sipping at his cuppa. Pretending he had not seen a thing. The appearance of his dimpled soft smile was an obvious tell that he saw everything. 

Crowley cursed and ran his hand through his bed head, messing the black fluff further.

Aziraphale looked up, glasses low on his nose so his blue eyes could peer over the rim, “My Dear, you look lovely with your hair like that. I should have mentioned sooner, I have been admiring the way it looks for some time now.” Aziraphale’s smile grew as he spoke, those dimples on full display. “Your normal style is lovely too, but I do not get to see this look as readily as the other.”

Crowley’s blush went from a faint coloring to turning his whole face beat red. He decided now was the time to make his exit and ran into the bathroom door again. Grabbed the handle, threw the door open and disappeared behind it to completely melt into a snake Demon goo with how happy he was. He would deal with the anxiety of how dumb he looked later.

Aziraphale was enough of a bastard to know what he was doing and what reaction he would get from Crowley. This was also adorable, seeing him flustered and feeling the spike of love coming from his Demon. He was also aware of the effect his words may have, six thousand years taught one a lot about their best friend and partner.

The effect of Aziraphale’s words came to fruition later on that week, it took Crowley time to work up his courage. The Angel was enjoying his book in the living room while Crowley was perched on the corner of the couch. It was the movement of Crowley obviously stretching out his lithe body that made Aziraphale look up from his book to see what was going on. Crowley tended to get himself into a spot and stay curled up there, sometimes for hours without moving much at all. After the stretch, Crowley used both hands to mess up his slicked-back hair, leaving a messy fluff. It was not like Crowley never grabbed at his hair in worry, or pushed back strands that were not actually out of place, but he never intentionally ruffled his hair to this degree and left it before. He tried to “casually” return to his position but it was clear to Aziraphale that Crowley was a ball of nerves and anxiety. 

Aziraphale smiled as he pretended he never looked up while Crowley fidgeted and kept glancing over to see if Aziraphale had noticed. After a few tense moments, for Crowley -Aziraphale was fine and relaxed- Aziraphale stood to get himself a refill, as he passed Crowley he tenderly fluffed up his hair with a smile. “I never realized your hair was so soft before.” He continued on his way, leaving Crowley to melt again. 

It soon became a nightly ritual; when it was close to the time for bed, long past visiting hours or being out for dinner, Crowley would ruffle his hair up. This also started a trend where Aziraphale would softly stroke the messy hair while Crowley slept and he read his books. It took a bit of a bastard move and weaponizing his dimples, but the end result was exactly what Aziraphale wanted; Crowley being able to be a little bit more relaxed around him.


End file.
